Kikyo's Blessing
by ladybug55
Summary: *Updated* Kikyo finally understands what it means to love someone. One shot. This is *not* a Inuyasha/Kikyo love story. More summary inside.


**Updated: I updated the format to reflect what I had originally written. **

**This is my second fanfic. I know that it is unusal to see Kikyo in a positive light, but I think her character is often misunderstood. I think she, like everyone, is a victim of circumstance. Plus I think that Inuyasha and Kagome belong together. ****I hope you all enjoy this one shot and please review! **

Kikyo's Blessing

"You are so infuriating!"

"You are such a cry baby!"

"You are a selfish, arrogant, pig headed jerk!"

"Keh. Well, you're an idiot."

"Look! I told you I'd be gone for three days. THREE DAYS! I have tests to study for, tests to take, and people to see."

"I don't understand why you go to that dumb school anyway. It's not like you're getting any smarter."

"Sit."

The half demon smashed face first into the grass that grew in front of Lady Kaede's hut.

"Make it four. I need time away from you." Kagome said coldly as she stomped off.

"Gee, that isn't getting old at all," Said Shippo sarcastically.

"Indeed," agreed Miroku, "these fights between you two are tiresome and they always end up with her storming off to her home and you with a mouthful of dirt, Inuyasha."

"It ain't my fault," said Inuyasha spitting out grass, "she's just stubborn."

Miroku sighed and rolled his eyes and turned around back into Kaede's hut. Inside Songo and Kaede set out the bowls for the night's dinner.

"Another fight?" asked Lady Kaede.

"Of course," sighed Shippo who had followed Miroku into the hut.

"When will he learn to control his temper?" asked Songo without really expecting an answer.

"Hey! I heard that!" yelled Inuyasha while brushing himself off. He continued to mumble incoherently till he made his way into the hut and sat down with the rest of the group to eat dinner.

* * *

_I just don't get him. He acts like it's all my fault when we have to stop. As if he doesn't need a rest every once in a while!_ Thought Kagome as she made her way to the bone eaters well.

The pathway was lit up by the half moon. It was bright enough to see the landscape, but still dark enough to see the starry night sky. When Kagome finally made it to the well, she sat down on the ledge taking off her shoe to shake out a pebble.

"He is so frustrating. Why can't he just let me be?" Kagome mused out loud, "it's not like I don't pull my own weight when we travel. He acts like I am such a burden."

She replaced her shoe and rested her hands on the edge of the well looking up to the heavens. The stellar sight above her was breath taking She could see hundreds, if not thousands, of stars. The heavenly beauty calmed her anger. She never really got angry at Inuyasha during these fights, she would just get frustrated. He was hard headed and stubborn. Just like her actually, perhaps that is exactly why they fought with such vigor.

Kagome's anger had dissipated to nothing, and as she turned to jump into the well something caught her eye. A shooting star flashed in the night sky from green to blue to white. There was no mistaking this shooting star for the mind's tricks. Kagome smiled to herself, " Oh! A shooting star! Hmm…what should I wish for?"

_A million dollars? No. Long gorgeous hair? No._ She continued to ponder over frivolous items when her mind came across the mental picture of Inuyasha. _Maybe I should wish for Inuyasha to stop being so arrogant. _She giggled to herself.

Kagome closed her eyes and saw a fantasy played before her like a movie in a theater. A private fantasy that she had created in her head and would never admit to having out loud, but always secretly hoped would come true.

_Inuyasha stands in front of Kagome looking at her with loving eyes. He grabs her hand and pulls her into a hug. He puts one finger under chin and guides her lips to his…._

_Oh! Snap out of it, Kagome!,_ she thought to herself, _you can't wish for something like that. Inuyasha's heart belongs to Kikyo. He belongs with her. Sure, he cares for you. But he loves her and he always will_.

Kagome looked down at her feet. She began to trace circles in the grass with the tip of her left shoe. "How selfish am I to wish for that?" She looked back up into the heavens. "Silly Kagome. They belong together. I wish that Kikyo and Inuyasha find eternal happiness."

With a small smile Kagome pushed herself backwards off the ledge and was swallowed by the well's purple light.

* * *

The night always offered solace to the priestess. She looked forward to the times when she could be alone so no one could question her and so she could think. Since she had been given this shell of a body, she had wondered among the living parading herself as one of them. She liked it that way. She could deny that her demise was fifty years ago. When she was resurrected in this body, she felt an incredible anger toward her former lover, Inuyasha. He was the last person she saw and thought of before she died, and he was the first person she saw and thought about when she returned to life.

For this reason, Kikyo's thoughts were never far from the half demon. She had hated him with such passion that her dying wish was to see him perish. However, so much had changed. What happens in the dark always comes to light. She had been fooled by Onigumo. She fell into a trap that cost her life, and the love she had for Inuyasha. She would not leave this world of the living till she saw Onigumo, now Naraku, dead.

Kikyo wandered in the forest that surrounded her old village. She could not go there for many reasons, but she liked to walk close by and reminisce about her past. Had she survived the attack, she would be older than Kaede, she would have been free of the Sacred Jewel, and she would have lived with Inuyasha till the end of their days. But her dream was taken from her.

As she walked through the woods, her soul collectors floated above her, illuminating the dark path she walked on. She wouldn't get too close to the village because if Inuyasha was there, his powerful night vision could see her soul collectors with ease. She continued her walk around the village when she came across the Bone Eaters well. She heard something stir near the old well and she secretly hoped that Inuyasha was there, but was mildly disappointed when she saw her reincarnation, Kagome sitting on the well's edge. She was looking at the night sky deep in thought. _Fool,_ she thought, _you'll never be anything but a scared little girl_. She was about to turn in the other direction when she hear the girl speak:

" Oh! A shooting star! Hmm…what should I wish for?"

The girl was silent for a while, obviously pondering this childish wish of hers. Kikyo wished to leave, but the girl puzzled her and she decided to observe her actions for a while longer.

"How selfish am I to wish for that?" The girl said after a few moments of silence. She looked back into the sky and said, "Silly Kagome. They belong together…I wish that Kikyo and Inuyasha find eternal happiness." And she proceeded to push herself backwards into the well.

Kikyo did not know whether to be shocked, relieved, or curious. This young girl who obviously had feelings for Inuyasha would with for him to be with her? _What an odd child,_ Kikyo thought, _she wishes for me to have eternal happiness with Inuyasha_. Her reincarnation never ceased to baffle her. Perhaps because the girl was still so young and had such naïve views of the world. I was not much older than she is now when I died, Kikyo thought as she continued her nightly walk, perhaps she has a pure heart with pure intentions.

She wondered for half an hour more before returning the village where she currently played a charade as a living priestess. Though her thoughts were still clouded and confused, her feelings toward Kagome had changed.

* * *

It had been four full days since Kagome left for home, and despite Inuyasha's protests, the group remained calm and enjoyed the much needed rest. Even Lady Kaede enjoyed the company, as she put Inuyasha to work chopping wood nearly every day. And despite the fact that the half demon made it completely obvious that he did not appreciate the work Lady Kaede gave, he secretly thrived on having something to pass the time till Kagome returned; which at this point the wasn't too sure about.

Dusk fell on the village, and after a hearty dinner the group relaxed by the warmth of the fire in Kaede's hut. Shippo, Songo, and Miroku played with a deck of cards that Kagome had left behind for nights like these. They played several games before Inuyasha began to shuffle in his corner.

"Are you going to drag Kagome from her era, Inuyasha?" asked Miroku.

"Of course he is," replied Shippo, "He always does that after they've had a fight. Its obvious he misses her so might as well go now rather than later."

"Will you shut up already? Kagome said that she needed time away from me, and to be honest I could use time away from her whinny ass anyway."

"Sure Inuyasha. Whatever you sa-" and before Shippo could finish his sentence Inuyasha silenced him with a swift punch to the head.

"I'm going outside because now I need time away from you people. Keh." Inuyasha pulled back the bamboo curtain covering the door and stepped outside.

"Do you think he is going to get Kagome?" asked Shippo.

"Somehow I don't think so, Shippo." Miroku stood up and pulled back the curtain for a peek outside. "Just as I suspected. I sensed Kikyo's presence a few moments ago. Now I see her soul collectors are roaming around in the forest. He is going to see her."

"Jerk," said Songo under her breath. Miroku returned to his spot on the floor and the three continued their game.

* * *

Inuyasha stepped out of the hut and into the cool spring air. The half moon lit the land before him, but his keen eye sight could see everything with or without it. He walked about twenty feet away from the hut and looked up into the sky. He had seen the night sky a million times in his life, but when he looked up into the heavens, he always felt so small. He looked in the direction of the bone eaters well and entertained the idea of going to Kagome's time and dragging her back by her feet. Something in the distance caught his eye and made him lose his focus on the well. It was a flash of blue light. His eyes darted around in the woods till he found the source: Kikyo's soul collectors. Without hesitation he followed them.

He found Kikyo sitting at the base of the sacred tree. She sat looking directly at him and a small smile grew on her face.

"I've been waiting for you, Inuyasha" she said.

"Kikyo…" Seeing her in this state always confused his senses. She looked like Kikyo and sounded like Kikyo, but she smelled of dirt, clay, and bones. And she was so cold, ice cold, to the touch.

"Come Inuyasha, sit with me, please."

He walked toward her and sat down making eye contact.

"I am glad you came. I have something to tell you."

"What?"

She sighed and placed her hand gently on his. Her touch was ice cold and he almost pulled his hand away.

"I witnessed something strange the other night at the well, and since then I have thought a lot about you and I.

Kikyo was being kind and sincere; which to Inuyasha was odd considering that when her soul first awoke in this body, she had instantly wanted to kill him. And she had also tried to drag him to hell with her. Despite all that, however, he still had feelings for her deep inside his heart.

"That girl Kagome is strange, isn't she?"

Inuyasha did not answer, but Kagome's face lit up in his mind. He began to feel a pang of guilt in his stomach.

"She is my reincarnation but she does not resemble my ideas or personality. She is entirely unique to her own being, perhaps because so much time has passed since my death to her birth."

Inuyasha continued to stare at Kikyo. _Where is she going with this,_ he thought.

"Do you understand the idea of reincarnation, Inuyasha?"

He nodded, "You die and are reborn again."

"Yes, but it is far more complicated than that. When you are born, your future is determined by your previous life. In some cases those who were evil will suffer in the next life, and those who were good will be rewarded. Those who had character flaws will grow out of them to become better people. To become more enlightened and pure."

"I see, but why are you telling me this?"

"Kagome is my reincarnation, and therefore she lacks the character flaws that I had during my life."

"You didn't have any flaws."

With a small smile she continued, "Oh but I did, Inuyasha. I was always looking for a way to rid myself of the responsibility of the Sacred Jewel. I found you and hoped that you would be able to grant me my freedom. I selfishly asked you to change your very being so I could be free, and though I loved you, I was selfish and thought only of myself."

"But I told you, I would have used the Jewel to become human for you. I loved you."

"Do you not understand? That would have never worked. My selfish intentions would have tainted the Jewel, even if it was only slightly, and you and I would have fallen victim to the Jewel's curse, just like we did in reality."

"But you said it would be destroyed!"

"I didn't know for sure. I was too selfish and hasty. I loved you and thought that that would lead to my freedom."

"I don't understand why you're telling me all this."

"You love her don't you?"

His heart pounded. _Why is she asking me that? What is going on?_

"No," he lied.

Kikyo ignored his answer and continued, "And she loves you too."

Sweat began to bead on his forehead, _She doesn't love me. How could she?_

"Kagome loves you with all her heart and so much that she would wish for your happiness before hers. I would not have done this when I was alive. She would never change you or ask you to do anything for her. She cares only for your happiness. Whereas when I loved you….I only thought of myself…"

"Kikyo, why are you telling me this? I don't undersand."

"I am telling you this because I want you to move on, Inuyasha. I want you to know that it is okay to love Kagome."

Shock was written all over his face and he tried to comprehend what she was telling him.

"As my reincarnation Kagome is better than me. She lacks the character flaws that I had, She is so pure of heart. I always thought her naiveté made her that way, but she is genuine. She knows that for you to be happy, she'll need to sacrifice her happiness. She truly is my reincarnation."

He looked down at the ground, _How does she know all this? Maybe….maybe I do love her, but I can't give you up, Kikyo._

As if reading his thoughts Kikyo continued, "It is time for you to let go. We loved each other once and it was special, but I have died and therefore cannot be with you. When I became conscience again I wanted to kill you and to drag you down to hell with me, but I realize now how selfish I am. Your story is not yet done, Inuyasha. You still have a lot of your life to live. And I believe that you are meant to continue your story with Kagome."

"But I love you, Kikyo."

"And I love you, but our time has passed. Just promise me that you will always save a special place in your heart for me. And promise me that you will no longer look for me. I am your past….and Kagome is your future."

She stood up and left Inuyasha sitting on the ground. She bent down and kissed him on his forehead with cold, dead lips, turned and walked away. Inuyasha stayed where he was and thought to himself, _I promise._

* * *

After a long time Inuyasha finally stood up. He looked up into the night sky and calculated that it must be well past midnight. _Kagome should be back in a few hours….perhaps I'll wait by the well._

He made his way through the trees and came out to the clearing where the well stood. He walked to it and sat down. With his back against the old rotten wood he looked up to the sky. His head was swimming. In a matter of moments everything he had been so confused about for the last few months became crystal clear and the clarity gave him a headache.

_Since Kagome came to my time I have been so confused. At first I thought she was Kikyo, but soon realized she was far different from her. She grew on me and crawled into my heart even though I didn't want to let her in. My feelings have grown for her no matter how hard I've tried to suppress them. And Kikyo…Kikyo, I loved her…I still do, but in a much different way. I don't know what to do. I don't how I should feel. Kikyo says Kagome is my future…is she?_

Inuyasha closed his eyes and recalled one of his favorite memories of Kagome. It was after he fought Sesshomaru that he realized his feelings for Kagome were stronger than he ever imagined. He cared deeply about her and brought her to the well and told her that he can't fight with her because he is afraid that she'll get hurt. He embraced her then and soaked in her sent and felt the warmth of her body against his. He relished that moment till he pushed her down the well. It was the first time her ever held her and since then his mind and body has wanted more.

Inuyasha no longer felt the pang of guilt in his chest that he always felt when he thought of Kagome. His mind was now free to think of her, and free to love her. Unable to think anymore the half demon drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Kagome jumped into the well in her time and landed a few moments later on the bottom of the well in the Feudal era. She heaved her heavy backpack up and over the well's ledge and instead of hearing the thump of the backpack hitting the ground, she heard a loud yelp.

"Hey! What the hell?"

She looked up at the lip only to see Inuyasha peering over the ledge rubbing his head. He reached for her hand and told her, "Watch where you're throwing that next time, geeze."

"Oops! Sorry!"

At the touch of his hand Kagome blushed slightly. Inuyasha pulled her out and helped her stand on the ground. He looked at her for a moment, which made Kagome nervous.

"How did your tests go?"

_What? Why is he asking me that? He never asks me that. _"Uh…okay I guess. Better than usual."

"That's good." Inuyasha smiled and reached down to pick up Kagome's backpack.

"Oh, I can carry that," said Kagome said trying to pull that backpack away from his grasp.

"I know you _can_, but I want to carry it for you."

Kagome let go of the straps and thought, _What the…? What is wrong with him?_

Folding her arms across her chest and looking up at him she said, "Shouldn't you be mad at me? I stayed and extra day in my era."

He placed the backpack on his back, "I'm not mad, I know that school is important to you and you need to study sometimes."

_Okay, now he just got a whole lot weirder._

"Are you okay, Inuyasha? Did something happen while I was gone?" she asked with more concern in her tone.

"What? Can't a guy be nice to his friend? Sheesh." This time Inuyasha folded his arms across his chest and turned his nose up at Kagome.

"Um…I suppose so." Kagome gave Inuyasha a quizzical look. _He's changed. But I kind of like it._

Kagome dropped her arms to her sides, smiled and said, "Thank you, Inuyasha."

"Of course." Inuyasha returned the smile. His eyes dropped to the ground and returned back to Kagome's.

"Hey, Kagome can I tell you something?" Taking a step closer to her.

"What?"

He looked straight into her eyes and whispered, "I missed you."

Kagome blushed from head to toe. _Did he really just say that? Oh geeze. Am I dreaming?_

Trying desperately to keep her voice calm she asked, "You did?"

"Yeah, I did." Inuyasha laughed as he looked down and kicked an imaginary rock with his toe.

"I missed you too, Inuyasha." Kagome blushed again, put her hands behind her back and looked down.

Inuyasha took another step closer to her, grabbed her hand from behind her back and laced his fingers in hers. _Oh, gosh. I'm going to faint. He is definitely not the Inuyasha I left a few days ago._ Without another word they began to walk toward the village.

"Something's changed in you, Inuyasha." Kagome said just before they entered the village.

"No, not really," Inuyasha smirked at her hoping that she would draw her own conclusion.

Kagome knew that he was allowing her to fill in the blank. Nothing in him had changed, but the circumstances had. They were free to have feelings for each other and for the first time since she realized how strongly she felt, she did not feel guilty.

The End


End file.
